Bird Killer
by Levi Scar
Summary: assassin and sidekicks shouldn't mix... As always enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but Cielo, Broma, Boss and the Gang...sadly :(.**

**Cielo is 15. Broma is 19. **

**Everyone in Young Justice is two years older so there's no confusion. **

"Cielo, I need to go pee!" whispered Broma.

"Broma. I told you to call me by my villain name," I hissed. This is getting tiring. I grabbed the lock and touched it with my lighter. It quickly burned then exploded.

"Well, Assassin is a really stupid, uncreative name! Why didn't you just use the lock-picker? See you never think of this…" muttered Broma, darkly. I ignored her.

Someone's angry. I looked at Broma and her painted face. "Broma, are you okay?" I asked, concerned for the stupid, short girl.

"You know if it wasn't for that stupid stick of yours, you would be nothing," she sneered. That hurt more then I thought it would. Everyone in the gang had preferred weapons. Mine were knives and my stick. Broma, though, couldn't throw knives or hold a gun, because she had just couldn't. That's when Boss gave her a robotic arm. I mean, seriously you'd be surprised what you could do with a robotic arm. But at least she had memories that went past the age of 12. I took the lock off. And after Broma took out the bolts with her build in screw driver (built in her robotic arm) I jumped through the widow and landed on my face. My nose. Oww. Broma jumped down from the window and landed gracefully on the ground.

She then ran to the bathrooms with a series of cartwheels, back flips, and front flips missing every motion sensor. I follow her suit but instead of going to the bathroom, I went straight for the jewels. I grabbed my stick, twirled it inbetween my hands as the night guard pulled out his tazer. I smirked. Americans and their stupidity. I sent one of my daggers towards him and he fell on the ground with a thud. I step over him and went to the glass case. I took my knife out and cut the glass carefully. I grabbed the ruby that Boss sent us to get. Then I hear a scream, laughter, and an alarm.

I groaned. Boss is going to kill us. I ran into the main hall of the museum where I saw three figures surrounding Broma. One was on the floor unconscious. For a second I thought it might have been the gang until I saw the boy on the floor was in a yellow and red jumpsuit. Robin. Ugh, the sidekick club. Just what I needed. I looked quickly through my utility belt. Might as well prepare for a fight that we will easily win. At least my nose didn't hurt that much. I gripped my stick and poked a dark skinned boy in the back when I approached the sidekick club. He turned around and looked down at me. I smiled and touched his forearm with my awesome, beloved stick and shocked him. Water boy, I think, went down. The girl with the bow shot an arrow at Broma who easily caught it and broke it in half. She stumbled backwards in shock and I smirked at her before I roundhoused kicked her in the head. As I celebrated my awesome moves, I was suddenly thrown into the wall. I glared at the green girl in the air. I took one of my knives and threw it at her, still pressed against the wall. I missed, but she did waver. I looked up to see Broma escaping through one of windows. As I shouted for her help, she looked down at me and smiled. I flipped her off. She just laughed. I couldn't say I was surprised. She always hated me. Green girl suddenly slammed me into the wall again, my head making a huge sound as it came in contact with the hard wall. Tears began to form. Focus. Forget the pain. I threw another knife this one exploded before it hit her, even though the explosion made her fall. Dammit it! It didn't kill her! But at least I was on the ground now. Now I was facing a boy with blue eyes and a black shirt with a red S. He let out what sounded like a war cry. Shit. I couldn't help but laugh as he ran towards me. I gripped my stick and moved into my fighting position. He threw punches here and there which I easily dogged.

"That's all you got?" This was boring. I swung my stick behind his knees making him flip in the air and fall on his back. I placed the end my stick on his chest and shocked him. I heard laughter. For a second I couldn't help but think that it was Broma coming to help me. But as I turned around I saw a boy with the yellow jumpsuit, that looked a bit too tight. He smirked at me. In a blur he was right in front of me and pushed me to the floor. He stood beside me. I smirked at him and stood up then dropped kicked him making him hit his head on the floor and go unconscious. Again I hear the laughter. I was then lifted off the floor again. I looked around I saw the green girl again. Although she was invisible I could make out her outline I threw one of my bombs and threw it at her. She fell back into the wall. She dropped me but this time I did land on my face. A hand grabbed me by my dark brown hair. Wait how many sidekicks are there? I pulled a knife from my boot. Finally realizing I didn't have my stick. Screw you green girl. But it was too late. Pain exploded in my head. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the sound of laughter.

I woke up in a white room with a glass wall infront of me. A women in a lab coat stood there watching me and next to her was a man is a black suit. My hands were binded together behind my back. There was a tracking device around my neck and ankles and probably inside me.

"Welcome back," said the man.

**Hoped you liked it! Review! Free hugs!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back," said the man in the black suit.

I smirked at Commissioner Gordon.

"Gordon! How you been? I haven't seen you in what two, maybe four, months," I exclaimed. "Is Barbs still mad at me?" His eyes narrowed.

"Because of you Barbara must go under extreme treatment and therapy to…!"

I cut him off. "You know you talk really loud." His face had grown red.

"You have three hours before your execution. That should give you enough time to think about your mistakes." With that he disappeared from my sight and the glass wall was suddenly white like the other three walls. This is getting harder each time. I jumped over my tied hands so that they could be in front of me. I observed the hand cuffs; they were white and very light. There was no button not even a key hole. I looked around the box nothing was here, nothing. Not a chair, or bed nothing. I was in an orange jumpsuit so I had no weapons. At least they hadn't taken my make up on so they couldn't see me. My long dark hair was down no bobby pins. They had searched me well. The tracking devices kept beeping making me lose my concentration even more. Panic started to set in. It slowly creeps in; my mind was starting to fog up. Fuck. They'd drug me. My breathing got even heavier. Stay awake. No! Suddenly everything went black. I heard shouts and screams coming from every direction. Shivers went down my spine as more voices joined the choir of screams. I backed away from the front wall until I hit the other wall. I slid down. I calmed myself and y assured myself that if nothing could get out of this box then nothing could get in. That calmness was shattered when a loud boom went off and destroyed the wall to my right. I quickly spun around. Two hooded figures emerged from the wall. One had a bazooka strapped to his back and the other one had a cross bow in its hands.

"Sniper, you idiot, why didn't you just cut the damn wall?" said the one with the cross bow.

"Will you just shut up!" the other one yelled. I slowly stood up still dizzily. Stupid drug.

"Children!" I screamed. That got their attention. "I am somewhat happy to see you. But do you know what I would love even more? To get out of this hell hole!"

"Cielo!" I heard someone shriek. I was too tired to fight the darkness.

A little boy appeared above me his blue eyes shining. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. I realized that the boy was on a board 50 ft off the ground. He suddenly jumped off the board. He almost missed the trapeze but caught it just in time. I exhaled the breath I didn't realized I was holding and smiled. Then the wire holding him sapped. I watched in horror as the boy descended at an impossible speed and saw nothing was there to catch him.

I woke up startled. I was drenched in sweat, my sheets were tangled around my legs, and my breathing came in swallow breaths.

I looked up to see the blue eyes and brown haired of my beloved Sniper. I hugged him tightly. He was safe he didn't die.

"Hey. Hey you okay?" he asked softly as he pulled me into his lap and rubbed small circles on my back. I realized that I wasn't crying but he pulled me closer away. What was that dream? I hugged him tight and climbed out of his lap to my bathroom and changed out of the orange jumpsuit. School started 2 months ago. I had been in a coma for five days; I had a bunch of work to make up. I looked into the mirror; my brown eyes were blood shot, my hair was a mess. After standing in warm water for about half an hour I got out unwieldy. As drove a comb through my thick long hair it I noticed Edward Scissorhands-like stitches across my forearm from where they probably cut the tracker out. I saw the ugly stitches as I rolled up the sleeves of my uniform. I walked out of the bathroom and toward my bed. I looked at Sniper lying on my bed remembering how he got here.

Sniper a.k.a Jasper Cuttingham was recruited into the CSA at the age of 13. You could guess what he did. But one year later when he killed the wrong man they kicked him out and he was sent to be killed because he knew too much. Boss broke him out 3 days before he was supposed to be executed. Now he was one of the most wanted assassins of Gotham City.

"So you gonna tell mr about your dream or do I have to stalk you with my awesome ninja skills until I find out?" he said with he's eyes still closed I laughed.

"You have sniper skills…we all know Cielo's the ninja and I'm the god of assassins!" Boss screamed at the top of his lungs. He stood on top of the my coffee table in his superman boxers and bright red cape and in his left hand was his cross bow and in his right was his bow. Both me and Sniper bursted out laughing.

"Dude, put some clothes on. I think only Broma would dig that," laughed Sniper. My smile slowly faded.

"Where is she anyway?" I questioned. My question was met by awkward silence.

"Err…"

"Shh don't tell her," Boss quickly shush him.

"Where is she." I demanded.

"Well… she kinda left. Cuz she wanted you dead and…" Jasper trailed off.

"She's a traitor. She left for the League of Assassins." Boss stated deadpanned.

"Who?" Jazz and I said at the same time.

"I know right! I'm like so much hotter than that fat pig. And we're the most famous assassins on earth! And way sexier in our line of work." he exclaimed. Dropping his weapon on the floor angry.

"Fat pig?""Sexier? We're not strippers!" I shouted

"What have you been drinking?"

"Nothing!"

"Sure, sure," Jazz and I said together. Then the doorbell rang and we all froze. Yes, we are paranoid.

"Hey, Boss, are you expecting someone?" I asked. He shook his head slowly. He nodded towards Jasper, who climbed out the window and onto the roof, where he was could easily snip someone. I picked one of my daggers up then both Boss and I walked down the stairs of his manor. Then I noticed his boxers and cape. I glared at him.

"Boss."

"Yeah?"

"Cape."

"What? Oh, well. I'll be distract them with my awesome body. You can do the butt kicking!"He joked. Maggie, our housekeeper, was about to open the door. But when she saw both of us walked down the stair she backed away and went back to the kitchen. I opened the door, dagger in hand just in case.

"Hello, you must be our neighbors, that we never cared to meet," beamed Boss. I glanced at him from behind the door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of him using me as a body shield to cover him up. This was stupid because I was only 5'4 and he was 6 ft tall!

Boss shut the door on in their face. He then ran up the stair to his room, and screamed

"Cielo, don't open that door the man has a scary face and the boy looks like a creeper!"

I sighed and open the door.

"I'm truly sorry. My brother isn't quite rational, during the mornings." I lied.

"My name is Bruce Wade and this is my heir Richard Grayson," said the man in the black suit. He laid a hand on the young dude's shoulder who smiled at me showing his pearly white.

"Dick right?"

"Yes, we had English and art together last year," he said as he shook my hand. Hey just because I killed people for a living didn't mean I had manners. We all stood there awkwardly for a moment until Jasper came by my side and asked "would you like to come in?"

"No thank you. Dick was just wondering if you would go to school today." Mr. Wayne said bluntly.

Dick's eyes widened at his mentor.

He laughed uncomfortably "I… well you see Barbara was asking about you and how you were and I told her you were in a coma and she started to freak out. So to calm her down I told her I would come and see you. So that she could see that you where okay and me being a good friend and all, I wanted to do this since you and Barbara are friends I guess, even though you don't talk much and you don't visit her that much in the hospital she still believes you and her are good friends so like yeah, it was her that actually cared about seeing you not me." He said it all so fast I could hardly keep up. I was trying so hard not to laugh at the kids face; poor Dick and his awkwardness. How old was the kid, fourteen?

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" asked Jasper he was also not trying to laugh. Mr. Wayne was now also staring at Dick quiet amused.

"No," said Dick and walked away dragging Mr. Wayne along. I grinned and looked at Jasper.

"Some weird kid, huh?"

"He's older then you," he said laughing.

"No, he's not!"

"Oh, yes he is," Jasper said and went back to his room. Boss suddenly came back fully dressed and opened the door.

"I'm so sorry for… where'd they go?" Boss asked pouting.

"Hey, can one of you take me to school I'm kinda running late," I said as I put my boots on.

"But, but I got all dressed up to impress the neighbors," he moped.

"Jasper!"

"Can't sorry, got to go, bye little kid," he dashed through the door and got on his stupid bike.

"Hey Boss, can you…" Boss was gone. He was probably moping around in his room. I sighed, grabbed my bag, faked Boss's signature, walked out of the house, and began the 10 mile walk to my school. I could just tell this was going to be a bad day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but my OCs saddly -_-**

**As always enjoy...**

Stupid school, why did you have to be so far away. A black Cadillac pulled up beside me, and rolled down the back windows. "Girl you come back here right now, I have a job for you." I ignored him and kept walking.

"Sicarius." He hissed. I spun around and grabbed the collar of his shirt. The Joker grinned. He had some guts to use that name in public.

"Come inside, Sicarius, don't desire so much attention it is bad for your health. Trust me I know." He laughed. A job from the Joker this outta be fun. So I got in the car.

"What's ya need Joker?"I asked curious about why a villain would need me. Couldn't he kill people too?

"You see I want a little silly club dead, perhaps you could be of service?" he asked twirling a knife in his hands.

"Who?" I looked at the knife and thought of the staff in my boot.

"The sidekick club." I laughed.

"Sorry Joker I'm not your girl." I said opening the car door. He grabbed my hand closed the door and slammed me against it the knife at my neck. He pressed it deeper into my skin. I hate insane clients.

"Listen girl…" I kicked him and grabbed the staff making it bigger and pointed his knife at his throat.

"No Joker you listen, you see I don't like killing sidekicks, it creates too much of a mess, with their mentor." I smirked. He pushed me off and laughed. I handed his knife back to him.

"Frightened are we," he asked wiping blood from his mouth. I frowned at him.

"You of all people know that I am not scared of those copy cat shall we call them."

"You're scared!" he laughed. "You can barely stand the idea of having to face those heroes!" I sighed and got out of the car. "After all they kick your can pretty hard last time. I suppose Broma would be a better candidate, after all she left you're little gang for the big leagues. I should have known the League of Shadows was…," I opened the car, seized his shirt collar and pulled him from the car, smashed him to one of the walls. "Oh Joker, when will you ever learn to shut your mouth."He laughed again. "So you'll do it." I nodded and let him go.

"Excellent, I'll take you home. Boss and I will inform you about the details." he took my hand and led me to his car. I looked at the driver who had a big grin on his face, Joker venom. I widen my eyes I turned to look at Joker, "Ha Ha Ha," he opened his door and stumbled out. The driver started to laugh, I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. The driver was driving uncontrollable, hitting into cars, passing red lights. I kicked the door it finally opened, but the car was smashed by a truck the impact sent me flying out. The car turned and twirled. I landed on its glass, it stabbed into my back and arms, my vision was blurring. I saw people running in different directions, in panic, the car finally stopped turning and exploded. I got up and fell. Ugh I was so tried and dizzily, my shirt was smothered in red. I was losing blood, I couldn't go to a hospitable, they would take my blood and match it, then straight to the death penalty. My leg was broken that was for sure, my shoulder hurt so much. I looked at the sun above me, and forgot the pain for a minute, cleared my head, and tried to get up but a gloved hand pushed me back down gently. I groaned. Boss was really going to kill me.

I carried away to the hospitable and into the ER.

"You're going to be okay sweetie," a woman said her voice cracking. Why was she in panic; I was that had glass in her back.

"She's losing blood!" someone shouted. I rolled my eyes, no duh.

"I've survived worst," I said flatly. They didn't hear me and put an oxygen mask over my face. I brought into a bright room and lights blinded me. Something stabbed into my arm and then my eyes stared to close. The last thing I saw where the bright lights.

"Can you hear me?" someone yelled. The voice didn't sound like Boss's or Jasper's. I slowly opened my eyes. I looked at a masked face; I grunted and turned on my side, I saw out the window that it was dark or was I in Space. I laughed at my own stupidity.

"Go away," I said weakly, my mouth was so dry.

"Oh, your wake! Everyone she's awake!" the person with the mask yelled and ran out of the room.

"Sicarius, you will be sent to prison where you are to receive your punishment, the other member of your gang will surely be hunted down and brought to justice" a deep voiced said. Crap stupid hospitable. Who they sent me too? Batman! I turned back and saw the dark knight himself next to him was Superman. Ughh, the Justice League. Superman's eyes widened and looked at Batman.

"She's just a kid, she shouldn't be trailed as an adult, and what punishment, what gang?" he asked. Batman narrowed his eyes at Superman. But the man of steel didn't back down.

"This kid, is responsible for the death of five presidents of different nations, three politicians, two peace makers and Lex Luthor, and…"

"Hey," I shouted "that was an accident; I thought you were aiming for him too! I just wanted to help you guys out." I said softer. Superman's eyes soften. I cheered in my head, "I'm going win you over."

"Batman can I talk to you in the hallway." It was more of a demand then a question.

"No you…" Batman started but Superman dragged him outside. I hear shouting and other strange sounds; I stared at Wonder Woman who gave me an odd look.

Batman reentered the room looking furious and growled at Superman, "No that in a million years will I let…"

"But she killed my arch enemy, which means she's on our side, which means she's our ally, that's almost like she's in the Justice League, so why not make it official!" he yelled. I stared at Superman for the first time in my short life I really believed he was girl.

"No I refuse to be part of the men in tights club," I yelled.

"Excuse me," said Wonder Woman in the corner.

"And the She Man!" I yelled again pointing at Wonder Woman. "I'd rather…"

"I can be her mentor!" Superman screamed, as Wonder Woman fled toward me.

"Wait you can hurt me I'm part of the Justice League! He's my mentor!" I screamed panicking.

"She agrees," cheered Superman.

"Enough," said Batman. "Superman, no, the whole League will be in charge of her, and she will live in the Mountain, where she will be watched and if anything goes wrong or out of order she will be sent to prison."

"I am not living in Switzerland!" I yelled. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"No, you're not going to live in a mountain you're going to live at Mt Justice," said Superman.

"What," I asked confused.

"You will be part of the younger Justice League," stated Batman impatiently.

"You mean the sidekick club," I corrected.

"No the younger Justice League," he growled.

"Sidekick club."

"Younger Justice League!"

"Sidekick club!"

"Younger Justice League!"

"Sidekick club!"

"Anyways," said Superman, "you will have to change schools, but don't worry I take care of that."

"You will be the team tomorrow," said Batman and walked out followed by Wonder Woman, and Superman.

I hate my life.

**Tell me whatcha think and review!**

**FREE COOKIES TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know whether to disown this story again or not…**

**As always enjoy…**

I couldn't sleep. They had moved me to a secure room; at least that's what they called it. To me it looked more like the room I was housed in before. But at least this time there was a bed instead of a cot. But as I laid on my uncomfortable bed, I couldn't help but think of Jasper and Boss. Batman said they had escaped and were probably looking for me. But if they found out I had joined the Sidekick Club, they would surely kill me. But if I didn't join, Batman would make sure to send me to prison where I would await my death. The guys at county prison wouldn't even give the executer a chance; they would beat me to death the second I would enter. If not than my execution would be held. If I pretended to be insane they'd send me to Arkham, where there would definitely be a blood bath. In other words, I was screwed either way. I laughed at my bad luck. I was laughing so hard I started to cry. I kept crying even after my laughed fainted and slowly fell asleep.

"Get up. You'll be meeting your new teammates in a few hours. It would be better if you make a good impression on them." The door to my cell was opened to reveal none other than the Dark Knight himself. Superman came up from behind him and unlocked my handcuffs while Bats kept talking, "The team will have no problems with you. However, if they do, you will immediately be sent to prison. Your name is Kibo Cielo…"

"Pass. I never liked the name Hope, even if it's in Japanese," I interrupted, smirking.

"Too bad, kid. Your parents picked it out," he replied carelessly.

"Parents?" I asked.

"We found your birth certificate, in a safe under your house. Strange how your friends forgot to burn that part of the house," Superman said, as he led me out of the room. What? Boss said he had found me on the streets.

"Wait," I said as they led me to a bathroom and pushed me inside.

"Take a shower and put the clothes by the sink. Wonder Woman picked them out!" I heard Superman yell from the other side. I took off my blood stained uniform and got into the shower. After twenty minute of rubbing off dry blood and any other unneeded marks, I got out of the shower. I turned to look at my back, arms, and legs and saw a bunch of scars, burns, and bruises that covered most of my tan skin. I looked at the clothes that the She-man had picked out. My eye twitched. A pair of ripped up jean short shorts, a large gray longsleeve shirt with a Wonder Woman logo, and a belt.

"I'm not wearing the shirt!" I yelled.

"Then I guess you'll just have to be sent to prison," answered Wonder Woman calmly form the other side of the door. Grumbling, I put my underwear, shirt, and shorts on. I looked down at the shirt. It was too big and I tucked the front of the shirt into my belt so it wouldn't look like a dress. The shorts were really short. Seriously who wore shorts this short? Where did the She-man get these clothes? I stepped out of the bathroom, hair wet and barefoot. Wonder Woman held up a pair of beat up black high tops and socks.

"Where did you get these clothes from?" I asked putting the high tops. They were a bit big.

"The shirt and shorts are clothes I grew out of and those are Robin's old shoes," she said, smirking. I looked at the shoes all worn down and suddenly felt like a charity case.

"Wow, Robin's a hoarder," I grinned.

"Oh no, those are from last year," Wonder Woman said and gave me a brush. I stared awkwardly at the shoes, slightly creeped out. I walked back into the room and brushed my wet dark brown hair. It was long, layered, and straight. I blew my side bangs out of my face and sighed.

"Kibo…"

"Please don't call me that. My name is Cielo, plus I'm not even Asian," I replied.

"But your parents—" I glared at her reflection and she looked at me with pity.

"Look, Wonder Woman," I paused, (egoist much?), "I don't even remember my parents. They died when I was young, okay, so save your pity for someone else who wants it." I walked out of the bathroom; Wonder Woman trailed behind me. I hoped I had deflated her stupid ego that all the heroes seemed to have. Superman waited in the hall and put a sliver bracelet with a bunch of numbers engraved into it on my wrist. He put it on so tight that it almost seemed to cut off my blood circulation.

"Hey, Supery, little tight don't ya think?" I said, flinching.

"Sorry, Cielo, Batman wants to make sure you don't take it off," he said, checking my wrist from all angles. I sighed again; the Justice League was disappointing me. _This_ was their only tracking device? I giggled quietly. I'd be free from these men in tights in no time.

"Come on, Cielo, lets meet the team," said Superman, smiling. I felt a slight sting on my wrist and everything became blurry. Crap.

ROBIN POV's

"Hey, team, Batman told me we're going to have a new prisoner," I told the team. Kaldur looked at me strangely.

"A prisoner in the Mountain? Why not in the real HQ or a prison?" he asked.

"What? So now we're babysitters!" yelled Conner.

"Conner," Megan started.

"Bats said this guy's the top of the top; he's one of the most famous and best assassins… "

"Is he from the League of Shadows?" asked Artemis from the couch.

"Nah, he's in this group called Matanza. Whatever that means," I said. Just then the computer started saying Batman's, Superman's, and Wonder Woman's codes. They walked in and in Superman's arms was a thing wrapped in bubble wrap.

"What's with the bubble wrap?" I asked as I carefully approached Superman.

"It was cold outside," he answered, glaring at Bats. Batman ignored him and started to talk. I zoned out from his speech, turning my attention at the prisoner to get a good look. I couldn't make out the face of the guy, but he looked pretty small. Maybe he was one of those dwarfs. Superman went into the cell. In cell there was a cot, chair, and desk. Superman set the person down gently on the chair. He looked sad.

"Hey, it's a girl," I said, finally seeing her face, "Wait! Cielo?" She opened her eyes and looked up at me as she started to giggle.

"Hey, your face is all black!" she pointed at me, and kept laughing. Then she suddenly stopped laughing and her head fell against the counter with a big bang. I stared at Cielo in the holding cell. Was she really a prisoner? If she was then...that meant I was friends with the enemy! But I didn't know she was a bad guy! Did Batman know that I used to like her? That I really wanted to be friends with her? Of course, he knew! Batman knows everything! Ugh! But, wait, would I have to tell Barbara? Or…

"Robin!" yelled KF.

"What? What?" Did I zone out again?

"Wait. Isn't she the girl who wanted to rob the museum a few nights ago?" asked Artemis.

"Yes…"Bats began, only to be interrupted again this time by Conner.

"She almost killed M'gann!"

"Not again," we all moaned.

"Conner, you're my boyfriend. Not my protector. Jeez, can't you see I'm fine?" This came from Megan.

"I doubt that was her; the chick that broke my arrow had a robotic arm."

"Yeah, she did have a robotic arm. And if this girl was a bad guy, what's the point of bringing her here? She looks pretty harmless to me," assumed KF.

"Yeah, she's, like what, five feet at the most. Anyone of us could take her," Artemis said smugly.

"Yeah!" I yelled. Kaldur glanced at and began to speak, "Shouldn't we…"

"Enough," said Bats, finally fed up, "This team will be in charge of Cielo, aka Sicarius, for as long as the Justice League needs you to take care of her."

"We brought her here for a reason," declared Superman, as he came out of the cell.

"Well, may we know the reason, Superman?" asked Kaldur.

"She's bait," stated Batman. "We have another mission for you."

Batman began to tell us about our mission. Something about Black Atom and that we had to find out his whereabouts. I started to follow Miss Martin to the bio-ship when Batman stopped me.

"Robin," he asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," I smirked. We're only babysitting the chick. How hard could it be?

**REVIEW! READERS! REVIEW!**


End file.
